The Gummi Bears meet Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs part 12
meanwhile back at the castle the Queen again consults her magic mirror Queen Magic Mirror on the wall who now is the fairest one of all Lady Bane yes tell us who it is Magic Mirror over the seven jeweled hills beyond the seven falls in the cottage of the seven dwarfs well Snow White the fairest one of all Queen Snow White lies dead in the forest Lady Bane and the gummi bears are dead too Queen the Hunstman brought us proof behold their hearts Lady Bane see this box contains their hearts thats all the proof you need Magic Mirror Snow White still lives the fairest in the land thus a heart of a pig you hold in your hand and the gummi bears are alive too Queen a heart of a pig then ive been tricked Lady Bane no kidding that fool tricked me too Duke Igthorn youve been tricked Lady Bane what do you want Igthorn Duke Igthorn to be about the scheme thats what Lady Bane very well follow us Igthorn and Lady Bane follow the Queen into the dark rat infested dungeon and enter the labratory where a raven is perched on a skull and black magic potions are used Queen a heart of a pig the bloundering fool she drops the box i will go myself to the dwarfs cottage in a disguise so complete no one will ever suspect she gets out potions and mixes them together reading her black magic book on spells Queen now a formula to transport my beauty into ugliness to change my queenly raiment into a peddlers cloak Duke Igthorn oh interesting Lady Bane amazing Queen mummy dust to make me old to shroud my clothes the black of night she pours a black potion into her glass to age my voice an old hags cackle she translates the evil laughter of a hag to the magic potions hags laughter ha ha ha ha Queen to whiten my hair a scream of fright she pulls the fountain and a ghost image comes out screaming a blast of wind to fan my hate a thunderbolt to mix it well and now begin my magic spell she drinks the potion and begins to spin around and she starts transforming Queen look my hands they turn elderly and her face turns ugly the transformation is complete the Queen is now an old hunchback hag Witch my voice my voice ha ha perfect this disguise is and the cackling scares the raven making him hide in the skull ha ha ha Witch and now a special sort of death for one so fair she gets out a book which shall t be ah huh a posion apple sleeping death ha ha ha one taste of the poison apple and the victims eyes will close forever in the sleeping death Lady Bane good plan Snow White will never know its you Duke Igthorn so thats what this scheme is about huh killing Snow White if shes at the Dwarfs cottage the Gummi Bears must be there too im going with you guys ha ha ha Category:Snow White Parts